Who and Why?
by MidnightWolf697
Summary: "I heard that an offering has been prepared to console you." Akatsuki said, "So you shouldn't need those blood tablets." "I'm taking them so I don't kill the offering." Kaname said, "Apparently it's a frail human…a human, who wants to become a vampire." Who was this human and why did they want to become a vampire?


**_Author's Note: From volume 10, I've always wondered who the offering was and why they wanted to become a vampire, so this is my interpretation of the story. I hope you like it! :)_**

* * *

"I heard that an offering has been prepared to console you." Akatsuki said, "So you shouldn't need those blood tablets."

Kaname sighed, shifting the tablets in his hand.

"I'm taking them so I don't kill the offering." He said, scarfing down a handful of tablets, "Apparently it's a frail human…a human, who wants to become a vampire."

Who is this human? Why did they want to become a vampire? What was their life like before this?

* * *

My teacher sighed as my arrow missed the target again. That was the eleventh time I had missed today.

"I'm sorry Master Yagari." I muttered, my grip tightening on my bow.

"That's alright Terra." He replied, "You just need more practice. You can't except to be a perfect shot at age twelve. It takes years and years of practice."

"How many years of practice did you have?" I asked, "Zero said that you trained for a long time and that's why you took on apprentices when you were an old man."

Master Yagari shook his head and covered his face with his hand as he walked away to talk to my parents. I already knew what he was going to tell them. I would never become a hunter because I was weak.

Ever since birth, I was a weakling. I was sick as a child and looked down upon by the other hunter children and adults. I was a failure to everyone in every aspect except my friend who shared the same fate.

"Don't worry Terra." He would say as my bright green orbs met his soft lavender ones. "We'll get through this together. No matter what happens, we'll always have each other."

He was the only one who truly accepted me. Even my parents didn't want to believe that I, their only child, would never become a great hunter like them. I wanted to prove to them that I could be strong.

There were many days that I wished I could be strong enough to show that I wasn't weak. The only way I could think of to be strong, was to become a _vampire_. I thought it ironic that I wanted to become the very thing I despised most. My chance to do just that came a few weeks later.

* * *

I was walking near the outskirts of town when I heard voices. I sensed the presence of two vampires. I unclasped my bow from my belt and withdrew an arrow from my quiver. As I carefully approached them, I noticed that they were dressed in suits.

One was an older man who appeared to be in his late fifties, probably five hundreds in actual age. The other was a younger man who appeared to be in his thirties, probably late two hundreds to early three hundreds in actual age. They looked like aristocrats, so I let my guard down a bit, but they sensed my presence and had me surrounded in a matter of seconds. I worked up the courage to stand up to them and speak.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same thing little girl." The older gentleman replied.

"You know, she does look like she would make a good offering for Lord Kaname." The younger man said.

"Yes, she does." The older man agreed, "Lord Kuran would be pleased."

Kaname Kuran? I recognized the name. He was a pureblood; he could turn me into a vampire. This was my chance to become stronger.

I lowered my bow and placed my arrow back in the quiver.

"I'll be your offering." I plainly stated.

The men exchanged glances and looked at me as if I was insane.

"Are you sure?" The older one asked, "How do we know that you're not planning on trying to kill our lord?"

"I won't do anything like that." I replied, "I'm a failure in everyone's eyes and I want to prove that I'm not weak. I _want_ to become a vampire."

"What about the association?" The younger man asked, "They'll kill us if they find out."

"Not if I go willingly." I replied.

A short sighed escaped from the older mans lips.

"Very well." He said, "Come with us."

* * *

I was taken to the vampire senate and kept in a room that reminded me of the cells back at the association headquarters.

Later that evening, I was lead to a big, open room filled with vampires. I sensed a strong aura emanating from the boy in the center of the room. He appeared to be my age, maybe a year or two older. He had dark brown hair and handsome garnet eyes. The others bowed to him as we approached.

"You're offering Lord Kuran," They said as they bound my hands together in front of me.

They back away as Kaname approached me. He looked at me with a bit of sympathy in his eyes. I tilted my head to the side as he moved my blonde tresses out of the way.

"I'll try not to hurt you." He whispered as his mouth hovered over my neck.

He sank his fangs into my flesh, penetrating every layer of skin as he began to drink my blood. At first, my throat felt as if someone had lit a match inside of it but soon the pain subsided as it was replaced by a dull ache. Kaname put his arms around my waist to keep me from falling as my knees buckled underneath my weight. He retracted his fangs from my neck as black spots began to cloud my vision, pulling me into unconsciousness.

I am Terra Shiraki. I am neither a human nor a hunter. I am a _vampire_ and I am _strong_.

* * *

**_Please Review! ^_^_**


End file.
